


Morning after

by fishcollective



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after their first time. Oliver is rather distracting when barely dressed and bringing breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning after

Felicity wakes up by the morning sun kissing her face. A face that sure got enough other kisses last night. Thinking about that makes her eyes go wide, cheek flush and she is just about to cover herself entirely with the duvet, when Oliver appears in the doorway.

"Good morning." His face is bright with that smile. You know, the trademark Oliver Queen smile that can make anyone melt. And it sure makes her melt. Again. "Coffee?"

Is he seriously making her breakfast in bed? She just can't with this guy. Except, she can. Oh she can. Apparently. 

"Last night was great." Oliver beams as he steps into the room, tray in hand. "Finally."

"Mhm." Felicity just stares. Oliver is not wearing anything but a pair of tight black boxer briefs. So…much…skin. And nothing to hide those rippling muscles. 

"Felicity. Are you alright? Did… did I do anything wrong?" Oliver sets down the tray on a small table, and sits on the edge of the bed. His perfectly sculpted torso angled towards Felicity.

"Nnn..nno." She stammers as she scoots up against the pillow. Her hand darts out but quickly retracts back under the covers.

Oliver looks at her with concern, but at the same time a smile plays on his lips.

"It's just. I'm… I'm not used to…" Felicity's search for words fails and instead she frees her hands and gestures to Oliver. "This. All of… this. So naked. Sure you work out without a shirt all the time but now you're so close and more naked and hot and… I'm sorry." She blushes again.

Oliver laughs. "Really? You seemed pretty fine with it earlier if I recall." Her grabs her hands that have ended up resting by her sides, and places them on his waist. "You can touch me. You have. I'm all yours to touch when you want." He lowers his gaze as Felicity starts to trace his abs with her fingers. Her breath catching slightly, as does his.

As Felicity's hands wander upwards Oliver leans in and lets his mouth crash with hers. It's a hungry kiss at first, but it soon shifts into something slow and tender. 

"What about breakfast?" Oliver mumbles against her lips. He starts planting feather light kisses along her jawline, as to give her a chance to reply.

"I… ah … these sheets. Egyptian cotton. Probably super high thread count. We wouldn't want to … oh … get food on them."

Oliver has shifted on top of her. Gently pressing her against mattress and pillows, and the duvet caught between them is starting to feel very restricting. 

"Mhm. Yeah. Sheets." His stubble catching on the sensitive skin by her collarbone is sending shivers down her spine.

Felicity inhales a sharp breath as Oliver's hand sneaks under the duvet that is really starting to feel like a great wall. 

"Aren't we going to be late for something. Meetings. You… ngh."

Oliver's wandering hand is reminding her that she isn't exactly wearing much either. He lifts his head, stopping his seemingly endless trail of burning kisses.

"I have a partner remember? She can take care of things today. I have more important things to see to."

Felicity shrieks as Oliver pulls the duvet off, and then over them both, effectively shutting the rest of the world out.

"Much more important things."


End file.
